1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heart novelty and relaxation device including a heart-shaped housing containing circuitry for producing a sound simulating that of the human heartbeat at a slow rate.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The sound of a heart is recorded and played in many hospital nurseries. It recreates the sound of the mother's heart as heard by the child within the womb, and pacifies the infant. Adults, too, are calmed and relaxed by listening to a heartbeat sound, particularly at a slow rate Such a slow heartbeat sound becomes a relaxant, a focus for meditation and an aid for insomniacs.
In the past, the use of a buzzer packaged in a casing has been used for soothing infants. Such an infant pacifying device is disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 2,932,821 to Horton. It employs a buzzer to produce an audible hum accompanied by mild vibration of the casing. The casing itself has a rounded dome-like shape that is free of protuberances.
An object of the present invention is to provide a relaxation device which produces a slow heartbeat sound. A further object is to provide such a device in a heart-shaped package in which the heart shape, the eternal symbol of love, complements the soothing heart sound.